Stay With Me
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Suatu malam sendu di bawah bulan purnama, takdir hidupku berubah. Aku melihatnya berdiri di sana, seakan mengatakan bahwa harapan masih tersisa untuk kuraih. Aku memilikinya, terakhir kalinya sebuah janji yang harus kautepati, hai, shinigami. Special gift for aRaRaNcHa, #EndOfArcana


Rukia berjalan melewati lorong gelap, penuh dengan debu dan jamur tumbuh di dinding yang terlalu lembab. Bau apak dan cat tembok yang sudah terkelupas lama. Retakan di lantai menjalar seperti akar tanaman yang tumbuh puluhan tahun tanpa tercemar kehidupan kotor manusia. Semuanya terlihat alami, namun gelap. Lorong yang membawa si gadis tegar dengan dada berdegup kencang, ke dalam dimensi lain tanpa arah pasti.

Senter di tangannya mulai terasa mudah jatuh dari genggaman karena keringat. Kakinya menapaki lantai dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha sekecil mungkin menimbulkan suara.

Kecemasan. Ketakutan. Kepercayaan diri bahwa dirinya bisa mengalahkan rasa penasaran yang meluap di dada.

Matanya selalu awas, memerhatikan setiap sudut yang bisa dilihatnya. Menangkap gerakan asing yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Ini mengasyikan, sekaligus menantang.

Suara _walkie-talkie_ di saku jaketnya berbunyi. Rukia segera mengambilnya dan menekan tombol.

" _Ke-Keigo di sini._ " Suara Keigo terdengar dari seberang sana, bergetar dan sedikit tak jelas. " _Ku-Kuchiki-san … kau di mana? Segera keluar dari sana…_ "

"Rukia di sini. Aku ada di lantai dua dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai ujung lorong."

" _Ku-Kuchiki-san!_ " Suara Keigo terdengar panik. " _Segera keluar dari gedung, permainan sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi uji nyali…_ "

Rukia menahan senyumnya, mendengar kepanikan Keigo yang sudah terlihat jelas sejak awal mereka memulai permainan ini. Rukia bisa membayangkan wajah pucat pria malang itu yang harus pergi pertama kali.

" _Keigo di sini._ " Lagi, suara Keigo terdengar. " _Se-semua sudah berkumpul di sini, Kuchiki-san. Ku-kupikir kita harus menghentikan ini segera—_ "

" _Hei, Tatsuki di sini._ " Suara baru memotong jalur pembicaraan. " _Rukia, kau di mana sekarang? Keluarlah lewat pintu darurat._ "

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya, sekarang suara Tatsuki lebih meyakinkan daripada Keigo. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Gadis pemberani dan sekuat Tatsuki mengeluarkan suara yang memiliki kepanikan tersendiri. Kentara terdengar oleh intuisi Rukia yang tajam.

"Rukia di sini. Aku bahkan belum menemukan apa pun."

Suara benda jatuh membuat Rukia siaga. Sesuatu, seseorang, atau siapa pun ada di dekatnya. Memberikan pertanda.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu, setelah aku melihat ini baru aku akan keluar."

Rukia memutus sambungannya dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Berharap apa yang dikatakan legenda setempat benar adanya.

Hantu penghuni bangunan terlantar yang tak jauh letaknya dari sekolah Karakura. Beberapa cerita mengatakan penampakan aneh yang seringkali terlihat pada malam tertentu.

Laba-laba raksasa.

Anak kecil yang berlarian di lorong lantai dua.

Hantu tanpa kepala di ruangan terpojok lantai tiga. Berdiri kaku di sudut seperti sebuah manekin tua.

Gadis berambut panjang yang menghuni toilet wanita. Rambutnya terlalu panjang hingga menyapu lantai kamar mandi seperti air keran kotor yang meluap.

Dan, pria berpakaian serba hitam membawa pedang penuh darah.

Samurai. Mungkin, arwah yang tersesat berumur ratusan tahun.

Rukia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup. Itu yang diyakininya. Sebelum waktu kehidupannya bergulir menuju pemberhentian terakhir.

Dia ingin mengingat momen ini selamanya. Bersama teman-teman yang mungkin akan melupakannya suatu hari nanti. Tapi kenangan tetaplah kenangan. Manis atau pahit sekali pun.

Rukia mengarahkan senternya pada satu ruangan kosong, penuh kardus terlantar dan coretan di dinding.

Dan dia melihatnya di sana. Seseorang, berdiri menghadap jendela. Dari postur tubuhnya, Rukia sangat yakin itu adalah pria muda.

Memiliki rambut secerah mentari sore. Jubah putih menutupi punggungnya, memiliki nomor angka di tengahnya.

Tiga belas.

Rukia terkesiap, hanya bisa mematung dan tercekat napasnya sendiri. Pria asing itu berbalik ke arah Rukia dengan memegang sebilah pedang hitam di tangan kanannya. Satu bilah lainnya berada di pinggang, sedikit tertutup jubah panjangnya.

Dan mata itu—warna madu terang yang bercahaya disinari rembulan malam. Rukia belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Pria berpakaian tradisional hitam dan berjubah putih yang diterangi cahaya bulan purnama.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia, setengah ragu bahwa dia adalah arwah samurai itu. Tidak seseram yang dibayangkannya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Pria itu bertanya, kebingungan. "Apa yang manusia lakukan di tempat ini?"

Rukia tidak bisa menjawab, selain terpaku dan tak melakukan apa pun. Debaran jantungnya bertalu semakin cepat.

Lalu pria itu terbelalak, dengan pedang terangkat di depan dada. Selanjutnya terjadi seperti gerak lambat. Pria itu memanggil gadis itu agar berlari menjauh.

Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di punggungnya, seperti hembusan angin pembawa kabar buruk. Dia berbalik dan menemukan sosok itu—monster bertopeng putih dan menyerupai laba-laba raksasa.

Insting Rukia mengambil alih tubuhnya, otot kakinya. Dia berlari namun tersandung balok kayu. Matanya tertutup ketika suara benturan terdengar keras. Benda tajam yang saling beradu.

Rukia perlahan membuka matanya, ketika melihat pria asing itu menahan kaki-kaki panjang dan tajam si monster dengan kedua pedangnya. Dua bilah pedang hitam yang berbentuk tak seimbang. Panjang dan pendek.

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi, rahangnya mengeras. Dengan sekali sentakan, monster itu berhasil dipukul mundur dan menubruk dinding lorong. Kekuatan pria itu sungguh luar biasa, seperti seorang samurai sungguhan di mata Rukia.

"Cepat keluar dari sini sebelum _hollow_ itu memakanmu," ucap si pria asing.

" _Ho-hollow_?"

Pria itu tidak sempat menjelaskan, karena langsung menghilang keluar ruangan. Gerakannya sungguh cepat dan Rukia hanya bisa melihat takjub.

Rukia mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk berdiri dan keluar segera. Memperingatkan teman-temannya yang menunggu di bawah sana. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika satu kaki si monster, _hollow_ menghalangi jalannya.

 _Hollow_ itu berada di atas kepalanya, bergelantung di langit-langit. Rukia belum pernah merasa setakut ini. Rapuh. Ketika ajal menantang tepat di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti ditarik—melawan angin—dan berhenti di sudut lorong. Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Rukia, memeluk tubuhnya erat. Pria asing yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya, kini menantang sang _hollow_ sendiri.

"Lebih baik tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, dan sinar biru keputihan samar-samar terlihat. Rukia bisa merasakannya, tekanan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Kekuatan dahsyat yang berasal dari satu sumber saja.

Seorang pria muda yang terlalu cakap memainkan pedangnya.

" _Getsuga Tensho_!" Pria itu mengerahkan kekuatannya, menebas _hollow_ itu dengan satu kali serangan.

Cahaya sinar dari pedangnya membutakan mata Rukia. Gadis itu hanya bisa menutup mata dan merasakan kegelapan perlahan sirna.

 _Hollow_ itu berhasil dikalahkan. Menghilang dengan suara cekikan yang membelah malam. Memudar.

"Makhluk apa itu tadi?" tanya Rukia, memerhatikan kekesalan di wajah pria itu terbentuk.

"Kau tahu apa yang kaulakukan tadi itu berbahaya, manusia," celetuk si pria asing, menyarungkan pedangnya di sisi pinggang juga punggungnya.

"Bila aku manusia, lalu kau siapa?"

Pria itu terdiam, memerhatikan Rukia dengan keraguan di wajah. Namun, matanya tetap terlihat memukau. "Kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan _shinigami_."

" _Shinigami_ ," gumam Rukia, tersenyum kecut. "Malaikat kematian yang akan membawa jiwa menjelang ajalnya? Jadi, kau akan membawaku juga, tuan _shinigami_?"

"Membawamu?" Pria itu mendengus. "Aku hanya membawa jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati, bukan yang masih hidup sepertimu, manusia. Aku bukanlah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Nyawa seseorang—itu bukan hakku mengambilnya, umpama sebuah gunting yang memutus benang emas kehidupan. _Shinigami_ hanya membantu jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat, dan yang berubah menjadi gelap."

"Kau … seperti cahaya, _shinigami_."

"Kau mengejekku karena rambut terangku?" _Shinigami_ itu menyeringai.

Rukia hanya terdiam, mengetahui cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok di hadapannya. Karena takdir tak bisa berbohong. Sisa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Namaku Rukia, bukan manusia."

Pria itu tertawa geli, melihat kedua mata besar Rukia menatapnya teguh. Kuat. Sosok manusia yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam hidupnya. Jarang sekali bisa ditemui di dunia yang penuh dengan sikap individualis dan kelemahan terselubung.

"Ichigo, bukan tuan _shinigami_." Pria itu memberitahukan namanya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Ichigo?" Lagi, Rukia bertanya. Suaranya berbisik ngilu, seakan oksigen tersedot keluar dari paru-parunya. "Mungkin, ini salah satu permintaan terakhirku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **_*_ Stay With Me_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: Canon, OOC, misstype...for this story**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special for aRaRaNcHa! #EndofArcana**

.

.

.

 _Reverse Canon (?) Reverse Fate (?)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Her fate_

 _3 months later…_

Rukia menghela napas, memerhatikan salju turun seperti butiran air mata yang membeku. Cantik, namun dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan, hanya menyisakan butiran air beku yang jatuh ke atas bumi lalu mengubur semuanya yang hidup.

Menyiksa namun tetap cantik. Karena itu Rukia mengaguminya.

Bayangan gelapnya malam perlahan berubah menjadi warna mentari senja. Seperti tertiup angin, warna itu pudar. Hanya terlihat samar-samar, sampai akhirnya kaca jendela terbuka.

Rukia tertegun, ketika sosok itu kembali muncul di hadapannya.

Pria itu— _shinigami_ yang ditemuinya beberapa bulan lalu di sebuah gedung terbengkalai.

 _Shinigami_ yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sungguh ironis, mengetahui fakta pekerjaan pria itu adalah mengambil jiwa yang sudah mati.

Lalu, mengapa dia menyelamatkan dirinya?

"Yo," panggilnya dengan senyum terukir di wajah kakunya. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Rukia mengernyit, setengah bingung. Bibirnya berkedut tak suka. "Kau mau mengambil nyawaku sekarang?"

Ichigo masuk dan menutup jendela kamar, memerhatikan sosok Rukia yang bersandar pada punggung ranjang rumah sakit. Gadis itu jauh lebih lemah dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya tak lagi semerah apel. Namun, kedua matanya masih memiliki warna keberanian.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja, aku memikirkan perkataanmu saat itu." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kautahu aku berada di sini?"

"Mencari jejak _reiatsu_ -mu. Sudah kuduga kau memiliki _reiatsu_ yang istimewa, Rukia." Ichigo kembali tersenyum, bangga akan pencapaiannya. "Tidak semua manusia sekuat dirimu. Kau bisa melihat juga beradaptasi di sekitarku, itu berarti kau salah satu jiwa yang kuat."

"Karena kau adalah _shinigami_ yang berhasil mengalahkan _hollow_ laba-laba itu, _huh_? Kau yang terkuat dari kelompokmu, tuan _shinigami_?"

"Aku kapten, bukan berarti aku adalah yang terkuat," dengus Ichigo. "Jarang sekali ada manusia yang bisa berbicara normal dan tak merasa tertekan oleh kekuatan _reiatsu_ milikku. Bahkan, kau bisa menyudutkanku, _heh_?"

Rukia menunduk, memerhatikan kedua tangannya yang sekarang lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Tulang-tulang di buku jarinya menonjol jelas, mengerikan. "Mungkin karena sebentar lagi aku akan mati."

"Mengapa kau selalu mengatakan itu, Rukia? Sebelum ini, kau berpikir aku akan mencabut nyawamu. Lalu sekarang, keputusasaanmu itu kembali lagi. Kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan?"

"Karena…" Rukia mendesah, merasakan beban di dadanya terasa begitu pilu. "Aku sakit, Ichigo. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."

Ichigo terdiam. Dia tahu gadis itu sakit, tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi, dia tidak menyukai saat raut wajah Rukia seakan berkata menyerah. Melepaskan kehidupannya begitu saja.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu kepadaku, bukan?" tanya Rukia, menatap Ichigo yang bergeming.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu sebagai sebuah janji. Kau yang mengatakannya—mungkin lebih tepatnya kau memaksaku."

"Tapi, tetap saja, aku menginginkan hal itu, Ichigo. Kau yang mengambil jiwaku dan membawaku ke alam baka. Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu, bukan?"

Di saat kedua mata Rukia menatapnya nanar, Ichigo tak bisa menolak. Kehidupan Rukia terpancar dari bola matanya. Dan sekarang dia seakan menjerit, meminta pertolongan dari tubuh manusianya yang lemah.

Sendirian. Berjalan seorang diri di dunia yang kejam ini.

Bukankah karena itu Ichigo datang kembali ke dunia manusia dan mencari sosok gadis itu? Hanya untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja?

"Berapa lama pun aku akan menunggu," ucap Ichigo, berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo melupakan statusnya, melupakan segalanya.

Hanya momen seperti inilah, detik dan jam yang bergulir sekarang dia berikan untuk Rukia.

Demi gadis yang hampir menangis karena harapannya menghilang perlahan.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu. Bila saat itu tiba, aku akan berada di sisimu, Rukia." Ichigo berusaha tersenyum walaupun rasanya salah. "Aku akan menjemputmu. Itu janjiku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _And I will still be here_

 _When you come up for air_

 _Do what you gotta do_

 _I'll wait for you_

 _To come up for air_ **(1)**

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin berganti menjadi musim semi. Warna hijau sudah bisa terlihat dari daun-daun yang mulai tumbuh. Es mencair, udara menghangat. Bumi mulai menumbuhkan tunas baru di atas tanah yang subur.

Di saat semuanya berubah membaik, Rukia merasakan kebalikannya. Tubuhnya melemah dan tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa ketika dirinya baru menjalani kemoterapi. Topi rajut menutupi kepalanya, yang kini kehilangan mahkota terindahnya. Dirinya berjalan mundur, menolak musim semi yang menumbuhkan harapan. Rukia berdiri di musim gugur, di mana segalanya berubah sendu.

Ketukan di pintu membuat perhatiannya teralih, seorang suster yang rutin merawatnya setiap hari berdiri dengan senyum terukir. Tidak pernah ada kabar baik, setelah kepergian seseorang yang berarti baginya.

Ichigo. _Shinigami_ yang berjanji akan memenuhi janji terakhir Rukia. _Shinigami_ yang menghilang sejak satu bulan lebih lamanya. Tidak lagi mengunjungi Rukia atau sekadar menengoknya melalui kaca jendela.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, senyum Rukia menghilang.

"Kau kedatangan tamu, Rukia," ucap si suster muda yang bersemangat daripada sebelumnya. Senyumnya tertarik lebar, hampir terlihat mengerikan.

"Tamu?" Alis Rukia mengkerut bingung. Dia tahu tidak pernah ada yang menjenguknya selama ini. Tidak keluarga angkat yang sudah menelantarkannya.

Si suster muda mundur menjauhi pintu, ketika seorang pria tinggi datang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rukia mengenalnya, dengan rambut yang paling menarik perhatian mencuat seperti matahari sore. Pria itu— _shinigami_ yang sekarang berpakaian layaknya manusia normal. Dan sebuket bunga lili putih di tangannya.

"Yo, Rukia," ucapnya, menutup pintu kamar setelah memberi senyum terima kasih pada si suster muda yang sudah mengantarnya.

" _Shinigami_?"

Ichigo mendengus, begitu panggilan lamanya terdengar kembali. "Hei, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Terdengar aneh ketika aku tidak memakai _haori_ -ku."

"Kau berpakaian manusia dan orang bisa melihatmu?" tanya Rukia, memerhatikan Ichigo dari atas ke bawah. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini _gigai_ —media yang bisa kupinjam sementara dari Urahara. Dia pria aneh yang menjual barang-barang seperti ini, kau tidak akan mau mendengar cerita tentangnya," jelas Ichigo, menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. "Ini untukmu."

Rukia mengambilnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Perlahan meletakkan di pangkuannya, mengamati keindahan bunga hidup yang tidak pernah diterimanya sepanjang dia bernapas di dunia. Tidak hingga hari ini. Dan hatinya seakan melonjak kegirangan.

"Ini sungguh cantik," gumam Rukia.

"Ya, sangat cantik."

Rukia tidak memerhatikan, ketika mata Ichigo hanya terpaku pada dirinya. Hanya kepada sosok gadis itu yang diam-diam tersenyum manis.

Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Rukia, mengamati gadis itu lebih dekat dan teliti. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang. Selama ini dia selalu menyanggahnya, atau mungkin berusaha menepis kenyataan yang menggerogoti kepercayaannya. Bahwa, Rukia semakin mendekati ajalnya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Ichigo, membelai pipi tirus Rukia dengan punggung tangannya. Hati-hati, seakan kulit putihnya bisa tergores.

"Lebih tepatnya lelah," kata Rukia, menangkup tangan Ichigo, merasakan kehangatan yang anehnya terpancar dari kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan pria itu, seakan dia adalah manusia normal. Tidak ada pedang yang tersampir di punggung juga pinggangnya. "Apakah kau juga merasakan sakit, ketika melawan _hollow_ misalnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Sakit saat terluka, karena sebagian partikel jiwa tersentuh dan dihancurkan arwah jahat seperti _hollow_. Kami merasakan rasa itu, walaupun aku melupakan bagaimana rasanya sakit dari dalam—virus atau bakteri yang menggerogoti tubuh tanpa pernah tahu bahwa mereka ada di dalam sana sejak lama. Sebuah penyakit yang perlahan memaksa tubuh menjadi lemah, tidak berdaya. Luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh. Itu menakutkan."

"Itulah yang dinamakan sebuah takdir, Ichigo. Manusia sepertiku merasakan rasa sakit, segalanya yang buruk menyerang mental juga fisik. Lalu, ditambah kesendirian, terkadang membuatku semakin takut."

Ichigo mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rukia. Ketika gadis itu tetap menunggunya, menatap jendela dan berharap sosok _shinigami_ yang akan membawa jiwanya itu datang. Setiap hari, selama musim dingin bergulir. Di tengah hujan dan badai, hingga kehilangan harapan. Lalu merasa ditinggalkan seorang diri.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo. "Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan di Soul Society, jadi aku tidak bisa datang menemuimu. Dan … aku masih mengingat janjiku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Seperti apa Soul Society itu?" tanya Rukia, memainkan jari-jarinya di antara tangan Ichigo yang besar, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Terasa benar dan pas. "Ceritakan kepadaku?"

Ichigo berada dalam mode pencerita ulungnya. Dia suka menceritakan kisahnya, ketika Rukia merasa kedinginan atau merasa takut untuk menjalani kemoterapi esok harinya. Sedikit demi sedikit mengungkap rahasia kehidupan di alam lain, yang di mana Rukia akan tuju setelah meninggalkan dunia fana ini. _Shinigami_ , 13 divisi pelindung Soul Society dan juga dunia manusia, Seireitei tempat para _shinigami_ melakukan tugasnya, lalu keadaan Rukongai yang terbagi dalam beberapa distrik.

Rukia akan mendengarkan seksama, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan tetap fokus kepada sosok Ichigo yang bercerita. Memerhatikan wajahnya, kedua mata yang hangat, bibirnya yang mengucapkan setiap kata dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu gerak tubuhnya yang terkadang mendukung deskripsi penjelasannya. Rukia menyukai segalanya tentang Ichigo—teman satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa lebih hidup.

Seandainya pria yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah manusia, mungkin Rukia akan memperjuangkan hidupnya lebih daripada sekarang.

"Dan kupikir kau akan bisa masuk dengan mudah ke akademi _shinigami_ ," kata Ichigo, semakin bersemangat setelah bercerita lima belas menit lamanya. "Kau memiliki _reiatsu_ yang kuat dan itu sebuah keuntungan untuk cepat lulus lalu menjadi seorang _shinigami_."

"Apakah aku bisa? Aku tidak yakin ketika tubuhku diserang penyakit mematikan dan merasa benar-benar lemah sekarang."

"Kau akan merasa lebih sehat nanti," ungkap Ichigo. "Semua jiwa di sana hidup bahagia—itu penggambaran positifnya. Kau seakan terlahir kembali, tanpa penyakit yang kauderita selama tinggal di dunia manusia."

"Apa aku bisa menemukan kakakku?"

Ichigo memerhatikan Rukia yang berubah antusias. Kedua bola mata besar itu, basah oleh harapan dan kebahagiaan setipis kain sifon.

"Kau memiliki seorang kakak," ucap Ichigo membenarkan.

"Ya, namanya Hisana. Kakakku sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan, ketika aku masih berumur delapan tahun. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di sana, bukan?"

"Kau bisa, walaupun distrik di Rukongai terlihat banyak dan membingungkan—"

"Karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku," bisik Rukia, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. "Hanya dia yang kumiliki, sebelum akhirnya kakak meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan aku merasa sendirian, tidak ada lagi keluarga yang mau melihatku. Aku sungguh merindukan kakakku."

Ichigo tidak yakin bahwa Rukia bisa berada dalam distrik yang sama dengan kakakknya. Dan melihat ribuan jiwa yang menghuni Rukongai, butuh waktu untuk mencari satu individu di area seluas itu.

Mengesampingkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa kakak Rukia—Hisana sudah bereinkarnansi ke kehidupan mendatang. Dengan kata lain mati, kedua kalinya di dunia sana.

Semua jiwa yang mati akan lenyap dan kembali lagi ke dunia manusia ke dalam jiwa yang baru—terlahirkan kembali. Kehidupan berbeda, tubuh berbeda, dan memori yang berbeda.

Apakah Rukia akan mampu menerima kenyataan terburuk yang dibayangkan Ichigo saat ini?

Mungkin tidak.

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu," ucap Ichigo, lagi-lagi merasa dirinya bodoh. Mengucapkan janji yang terasa sulit untuk ditepati. "Mencari kakakmu di Rukongai saat kau sudah mencapai ke dunia sana. Kita akan mencarinya."

Kita. Sebuah kata yang membuat Rukia kembali bersemangat.

Dirinya dan Ichigo, seakan sudah menjadi tim yang sempurna. Hubungan yang tidak terpisahkan, seandainya mereka dilahirkan di waktu yang sama. Sebagai teman terbaik. Sahabat. Keluarga. Dan bahkan lebih dari itu—

"Aku memercayaimu," ungkap Rukia, menghentikan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. "Karena itu, jangan lupakan janji pertamamu, Ichigo. Setelah aku meninggalkan tubuh fana ini, carilah aku dan bawa aku ke Rukongai."

"Lalu mencari kakakmu. Aku mengerti. Itu tak terdengar sulit sama sekali, tidak sesulit memburu _menos grande_."

"Apa itu?" Rukia mencengkram tangan Ichigo kuat, membagi kehangatan yang tersisa darinya.

Dan Ichigo menyukainya. Apa yang diberikan gadis itu kepadanya, seakan memberikan kehidupan lain bagi rutinitas membosankan yang harus dijalaninya. Gadis itu berarti lebih dari apa pun.

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang akan kuceritakan ini," lanjut Ichigo, menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya. " _Menos_ lalu Hueco Mundo. Masih panjang cerita baru yang belum kaudengar, manusia."

.

.

.

.

.

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_ **(2)**

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Ichigo terasa ringan, menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang diselimuti bau pemutih ruangan yang terlalu kental. Sebuket bunga lili putih kembali dibawanya. Rukia menyukai bunga itu, sebuah fakta yang membuat Ichigo merasa harus membawa bunga lili lebih banyak di kunjungan berikutnya. Melihat senyum gadis itu terukir di wajah pucatnya. Kantung mata bahkan tulang pipinya yang semakin menonjol tidak membuat wajah itu mengerikan. Bahkan sebaliknya, Rukia terlihat cantik setiap kali Ichigo menjenguknya seminggu sekali.

Kali ini adalah kunjungan ketiganya. Tiga minggu berlalu dan dirinya semakin antusias untuk melihat perkembangan Rukia. Berharap gadis itu mau lebih lama memperjuangkan kehidupan manusianya. Sesuatu yang patut diperjuangkan, walaupun Rukia sudah kehilangan harapan dan berharap Ichigo segera mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga. Katakan sebagai sebuah hak manusia. Hak untuk hidup, untuk menatap masa depan. Sesulit apa pun itu dan seorang _shinigami_ seperti Ichigo tak berhak turut campur di dalamnya.

Ichigo hanya seorang _shinigami_ , seorang pejuang. Tugasnya adalah membasmi _hollow_ dan menuntun jiwa yang tersesat. Hanya itu. Bahkan untuk seorang gadis yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya. Seorang manusia yang sekarang sedang menunggunya di balik pintu kamar yang terasa lebih hening dari biasanya.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak bingung, ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun. Ranjang yang biasa ditempati Rukia sudah dibersihkan dan seprainya diganti dengan yang baru. Lebih segar dan higienis. Tak ada lagi aura abu-abu pucat, ajal yang menjelang layaknya badai di ujung cakrawala, atau kesedihan yang kentara terasa.

Ichigo tidak merasakan apa pun. Bahkan, jejak _reiatsu_ Rukia tak terasa. Seandainya dia tidak larut dalam lamunan egoisnya dan lebih memerhatikan sekeliling. Menyadari lebih cepat bahwa Rukia tidak ada di sana.

"Pasien yang ada di ruangan ini sudah tidak ada," ucap seorang suster paruh baya. Wajahnya penuh kerutan dan ketajaman alisnya membuat Ichigo hampir terlonjak. Keberadaan seorang wanita yang mengintimidasi, sekaligus sarat keprihatinan.

"Rukia tidak ada di sini? Di mana dia dipindahkan?" tanya Ichigo, yang akhirnya berhasil menemukan suaranya lagi.

Suster itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. "Gadis itu tidak dipindahkan. Dia sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu dan jasadnya sudah diambil oleh keluarganya."

Ichigo tidak pernah merasa sekaku ini. Rasa dingin membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Mulutnya terasa kelu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa yang harus diucapkan. Genggaman pada buket lilinya terlepas, hingga bunga itu tergeletak di atas lantai putih seperti seonggok sampah, menodai kebersihan lantai yang tak berkuman.

Bernapas seakan hal teraneh yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, anak muda. Seandainya kau datang lebih cepat."

.

.

.

.

.

 _I would break the laws of gravity_

 _Kill it for you in the first degree_

 _Shut the world out when you need to breathe_

 _Nothing I wouldn't do_ **(3)**

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo melakukan _shunpo_ secepat yang dia bisa, melewati atap gedung dan terus berusaha mencari. Menemukan benang merah— _reiatsu_ Rukia yang masih diingatnya jelas. Tak akan pernah dia lupakan. _Reiatsu_ spesial yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Ichigo sudah mengunjungi pemakaman, mencari satu per satu batu nisan yang tersusun rapi di sana. Mencari satu nama yang terus dia gumamkan tanpa henti. Sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri di bagian terpojok pemakaman, Ichigo menemukannya di sana. Rukia. Hanya batu dan abu pembakaran dari tubuh manusianya. Cangkang. Terlupakan dengan sisa dupa yang sudah menjadi gundukan abu. Tidak ada apa pun lagi, termasuk jiwanya.

"Rukia!" Ichigo meneriakkan namanya, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Rukia tidak menunggu di samping batu nisannya.

Dia menghilang dari sisinya dan untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo merasa tidak berdaya.

Kekuatannya seakan sirna.

Berteriak kepada langit rasanya tidak ada gunanya.

Ichigo menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan dan mencari. Ada sedikit jejak di sana yang luput dari perhatiannya. Sedikit demi sedikit benang itu terhubung pada satu titik.

Rukia masih ada di dunia ini. Ichigo membuka matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum melakukan _shunpo_ kilat.

Dia menggertakkan giginya, mencari dari satu blok ke area lainnya. Mata dan kakinya tidak pernah beristirahat, seperti seekor gagak yang mencari persinggahan terakhir di tengah derasnya hujan. Tidak tahu harus mengarah ke mana, selain mengandalkan instingnya untuk melihat sisa _reiatsu_ Rukia.

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura terlintas di depan wajahnya. Warna merah muda yang hampir terlihat transparan, mengingatkan Ichigo akan musim semi, di mana sakura menghiasi hampir seluruh Karakura. Cantik, tapi tak secantik wajah Rukia yang diingatnya.

Dia hanya membutuhkan Rukia, jiwa gadis itu. Janji yang harus ditepatinya, Ichigo tidak mau kehilangan harapan terakhir yang akan membuatnya menyesal sepanjang hidupnya.

Ichigo terengah, berhenti di sebuah bukit hijau dengan pohon sakura besar berdiri di pinggir aliran sungai. Matanya memicing dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya dalam sekejab. Samar-samar dia merasakannya.

 _Reiatsu_ itu. Milik Rukia seorang.

Kakinya melangkah dengan _shunpo_ tergesa, menuju di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang menaungi sebuah jiwa tersesat. Rukia, berdiri di sana sambil memandangi guguran kelopak sakura yang tertiup angin. Rambutnya tergerai di pundaknya, yang tumbuh kembali ketika jiwanya meninggalkan tubuh fananya yang sudah mati.

Rukia, gadis yang kembali hidup dalam perwujudan jiwa—arwah yang tak memiliki media untuk ditinggali. Sosok cantik dan sempurna di mata Ichigo, kini terpatri di hadapannya. Sama persis ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, berbisik ngilu. Setengah dirinya menyesali perbuatan yang hampir dilanggarnya. "Hei, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Rukia tak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam, menutup matanya dan merasakan angin berhembus meniup helai-helai rambut hitamnya.

Hening. Ichigo mulai merasa canggung.

"Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku, Rukia."

"Kau terlambat, _shinigami_." Rukia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya. "Aku menunggu, lama, ditinggalkan, lalu kembali teringat."

"Rukia, aku—"

"Sakura ini. Hisana _nee-san_ menyukainya. Kami selalu bermain di bawah gugurannya dan tertawa bersama. Tapi, itu sudah lama berlalu."

"Kita akan mencarinya di Rukongai," balas Ichigo. "Atau mungkin saja kakakmu ada di dalam Seireitei, karena _reiatsu_ kalian kemungkinan tidak jauh berbeda. Kau spesial, Rukia. Dan aku sudah mengenal _reiatsu_ -mu."

"Sebesar kau mengenal kakakku?"

"Ya, mungkin."

"Kau begitu mencintai tubuhku?"

Ichigo merasakan otaknya tak bisa memproses kata-kata Rukia. Lalu wajahnya terasa panas, seperti dibakar oleh api. Pipinya ditampar oleh kenyataan manis juga pahit. Dibangunkan paksa rasanya begitu menyiksa. Memalukan.

"Ru-Rukia… Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintaiku tapi kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku mencarimu! Demi malaikat kematian, Rukia. Aku sungguh mencarimu dan menyesali karena tidak datang lebih cepat. Seandainya saja aku mengerti kondisimu, dan tidak memercayai hasil diagnosa yang mengatakan umurmu hanya tersisa enam bulan lagi—"

Ichigo terdiam. Pilu. Dan bingung—sepenuhnya bingung. Rukia mati lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter atau hasil tes terakhirnya. Dia masih memiliki umur dan kesempatan melihat dunia manusia enam bulan lamanya. Tapi, mengapa?

"Kau meninggal lebih cepat," kata Ichigo, berbisik miris. Alisnya mengkerut tajam, berusaha menebak berbagai kemungkinan yang terasa manusiawi. "Rukia…"

"Ya, tubuhku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Aku kehilangan kesempatanku untuk bertahan di dunia ini, di mana aku merasa lega. Karena akhirnya kau akan menjemputku," jelas Rukia. Dia berbalik, perlahan menghadap Ichigo. Matanya terbuka untuk pertama kalinya dan menampakkan air mata hampir menetes. Bibirnya digigit terlalu keras, menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar. "Dan kau meninggalkanku, Ichigo."

"Aku tidak—" Ichigo berusaha mendekat, merasa bingung dan putus asa. Pertama kalinya dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Rukia, kumohon."

"Aku mati dan itu sungguh menakutkan, sendirian… Lalu, semuanya gelap dan aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." Rukia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan kegelapan membutakan pandangannya. "Karena … sesuatu … di dalamku, ada sesuatu yang memakanku dari dalam, Ichigo. Aku takut… Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu, tidak bisa lagi menggapai tanganmu. Aku benar-benar mati…"

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia—"

"Karena jiwa ini milikku!" Suara Rukia berubah lebih berat, lebih tajam, berhasil membuat Ichigo tertegun. Dan matanya berubah menjadi lebih hitam, gelap juga kehilangan cahayanya. Senyum yang manis digantikan oleh seringai tajam yang membuat pipinya berkerut dalam. "Sejak awal akulah yang memiliki jiwa ini, _shinigami_! Kau tidak berhak memilikinya, karena aku sudah memakannya perlahan. Kau gagal menyelesaikan tugasmu! Bagaimana rasanya?"

Tangan Ichigo bergetar, bergerak spontan menyentuh gagang pedangnya. _Reiatsu_ Rukia tidak lagi terasa, kini tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih gelap. Lebih berbahaya. _Hollow_.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, selain memohon berulang kali dalam benaknya bahwa semua ini hanyalah kebohongan semata.

"Rukia … kumohon sadarlah! Kau tidak boleh menyerah semudah ini!"

"Gadis ini sudah menghilang," ucap Rukia— _hollow_ yang menguasai jiwanya. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya, di mana jantung kehidupan fana pernah berdetak di sana. "Aku menguasai tubuhnya ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, di gedung kosong itu, kau ingat? Pedangmu tidak melukai inang lamaku, _shinigami_. Di detik-detik terakhir aku lari dan bersembunyi darimu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati gadis ini lalu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh mudah, karena tubuh ini sudah lama sakit, terlalu lemah menyadari kedatanganku. Dan kondisinya semakin memburuk, hari demi hari, menunggu ajalnya yang menyakitkan. Sementara aku menggerogoti jiwanya dan masuk ke dalamnya."

Genggaman Ichigo mengerat kuat, menonjolkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah, ingin menghancurkan _hollow_ hina itu hingga menjadi serpihan tak berarti. Berteriak pada langit, memohon kepada angin agar jiwa Rukia masih berada di sana.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku, dan itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Katakan, _shinigami_ , kau begitu terpesona pada manusia lemah ini?" _Hollow_ itu menyeringai, tertawa. "Aku melihat semuanya, membaca memori juga isi hati gadis ini. Sungguh gadis malang, yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan harapan terakhirnya. Mencari kakak perempuannya, lalu hidup bersama denganmu. Ironis. Sejak awal dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan _shinigami_ congkak sepertimu!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Dia sungguh mencintaimu! Gadis bodoh!"

"Tutup mulutmu, biadab!"

Ichigo menarik kedua pedangnya dan mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ yang mengintimidasi. Keputusasaan juga kemarahan tak teratahan. _Reiatsu_ kuat yang ternodai oleh emosi negatif, rasa murka yang sungguh kotor.

"Bunuh aku! Bunuh jiwa ini!" _Hollow_ itu merentangkan tangannya. _Reiatsu_ hitam keluar seperti lidah api, membelai kulit Rukia yang seputih salju. "Maka kau akan membunuh gadis ini!"

Sabetan dari _reiatsu_ hitam hampir mengenai Ichigo. Kedua pedangnya digunakan untuk melindungi diri, membuatnya terdorong karena kekuatan _hollow_ tak terduga. Ini bukan _hollow_ biasa. Dari sekian banyak pertarungan melawan _hollow_ , makhluk keji yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah yang tersulit. Dikarenakan juga Rukia menjadi inang hidupnya.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya sang _hollow_ , lebih tenang dan matanya perlahan tak lagi menghitam. Sosok kristal ungu kebiruan milik Rukia tercermin di sana. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya, tak tahu apakah Rukia yang sedang bicara ataukah _hollow_ yang berusaha menipu dengan siasat terliciknya.

Suara Rukia terdengar benar di telinganya. Di mana tubuhnya selalu merespon berbeda, merasa lebih hidup. Gadis itu memiliki energi yang tak biasa, berhasil membukakan mata Ichigo pada hal yang tak pernah terekspos sebelumnya.

Cinta. Mencintai dan dicintai. Perlahan Ichigo bisa mengerti artinya.

"Semua orang takut akan kegagalan, Ichigo," kata Rukia— _hollow_. "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, termasuk diriku. Aku sendiri sudah menyerah pada semua ini."

"Jangan katakan itu!" Ichigo menggertak. "Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk membawa jiwamu ke Soul Society? Kau yang bersikeras, setiap kali aku datang melihatmu, setiap saat—aku tidak akan melupakan hal itu sampai kapan pun!"

"Aku lelah, kau tahu itu? Merasa tidak berdaya seorang diri, sementara menunggu waktu yang aku sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya datang mendekat. Ajalku. Dan lalu aku tersadar, ketika aku tidak seorang diri menunggu kematianku." Rukia menyeringai, memunculkan lagi kegelapan yang lebih pekat, mengubahnya perlahan ke dalam bentuk berbeda. Kedua mata yang selalu mencerminkan keteguhan di kala penyakitnya menahan Rukia untuk tetap di atas ranjang, kali ini memicing tajam penuh kemarahan.

Rukia berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak lagi dikenal.

" _Hollow_ ini yang menemaniku selama ini, Ichigo. _Hollow_ ini menyelamatkanku, yang akan membawa jiwaku ke dalam kegelapan lebih dalam. Dan aku tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit, juga penolakan. Aku adalah miliknya!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _hollow_! Jangan gunakan Rukia untuk mengatakan kebohongan kotormu itu!"

"Bagaimana kalau ini adalah kebenarannya? Apakah kau akan tetap berdiri di situ, sementara aku membunuhmu, _shinigami_? Ichigo … tidak segalanya akan berjalan menjadi lebih baik. Lupakan aku?"

Ichigo terdiam. Napasnya menderu naik turun tak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Zangetsu terasa lebih berat dari biasanya dan itu menyakitinya.

Matanya terpejam, erat. Menahan teriakan yang tertahan oleh paru-parunya.

Bernapas. Itu yang selalu dikatakan Ukitake—mantan kapten sekaligus guru yang mengawasi selama Ichigo berlatih. Pria yang paling dihormati Ichigo sebagai panutan apa yang dikerjakannya. Ketenangan juga pemikiran cerdiknya selalu berusaha diturunkan kepada muridnya, namun temperamen keras Ichigo sulit untuk menerima semua itu.

Seandainya saja Ichigo bisa mengerti apa yang gurunya pikirkan. Ketenangan dan kestabilan jiwa. _Reiatsu_ yang mengalir setenang aliran sungai. Berhubungan. Karena satu reiastu dengan _reiatsu_ lainnya selalu terhubung.

Karena itu milik Rukia spesial.

Hanya Ichigo yang tahu caranya.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya," ucap Ichigo, mengertakkan rahangnya. "Juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhku, _hollow_. Tapi aku tahu cara lain—kupikir."

' _Penetralan dengan_ reiatsu _. Jiwa Rukia masih tergolong baru, lagipula_ reiatsu _-nya berbeda dari manusia normal lainnya. Aku bisa melakukan ini—_ '

" _Bankai_!"

Teriakan Ichigo berkumandang membelah langit. 'Bankai', mengeluarkan hampir seluruh _reiatsu_ Ichigo hingga menghilangkan separuh _reiatsu_ _hollow_ yang begitu kotor. Cahaya putih kebiruan, perlahan memudar dan berubah menjadi lebih hitam kemerahan. Sosok sang kapten divisi 13 berubah dalam sekejab.

Kedua pedangnya menyatu dan menjadi sebuah pedang panjang yang sehitam arang. Bilahnya tajam, ketika cahaya matahari memantulkan sinarnya.

Ichigo mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pegangan pedang, berkonsentrasi untuk menyalurkan _reiatsu_.

"Kumohon, Tensa Zangetsu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkanku, _shinigami_!" teriak sang _hollow_ , menyiksa jiwa Rukia semakin kuat. Kedua tangan Rukia berubah menghitam, ketika jalur-jalur nadinya dialiri _reiatsu_ hitam dari dalam. "Karena jiwa ini milikku!"

Kekuatan sang _hollow_ menyerang Ichigo seperti hujaman timah panas. Ichigo menangkisnya secepat mungkin, berusaha mendekat dengan _shunpo_ kilatnya. Satu bilah tajam luput dari pandangan Ichigo, menghujam kaki kanannya hingga dia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh.

Rasa sakit ditahannya kuat-kuat. Tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sedang Rukia rasakan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sang _hollow_ berdiri di hadapan Ichigo, tersenyum sinis dengan tangan yang terulur. Sang _hollow_ menghujamkan bilah hitam di kaki Ichigo semakin dalam, tertancap pada tanah.

Teriakannya tertahan dengan gigitan keras pada bibirnya. Ichigo berkeringat dingin, tak berdaya ketika Rukia berdiri begitu dekat.

Kesempatan belum datang, pikirnya.

"Lihat, bahkan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun," gumam sang _hollow_ , mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan merangkul leher Ichigo. "Katakan sebelum kau menemui ajalmu, _shinigami_. Katakan, bahwa kau mencintai gadis ini. Buat dia menderita lebih daripada sebelumnya, hingga aku bisa menyerap semua kegelapan di dalam hatinya. Hanya dengan melihatmu mati, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Ichigo bergeming, merasakan pahanya seperti terbakar. Darah merembes terlalu banyak, membasahi rumput musim semi dengan warna kemerahan. Napasnya terasa sesak.

"Katakan, Ichigo. Sebelum aku mengambil jantungmu dengan tangan ini," lanjut sang _hollow_ , menyentuh dada Ichigo di mana jiwanya berdetak. "Memakan jiwamu atau membiarkan jiwamu pergi, itu tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin mendengar dari mulutmu bahwa kau mencintai gadis ini. Apa kau tetap akan menyangkal di saat terakhirmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tentu. Jiwa ini sedang menangis sekarang, meminta pertolonganmu. Hal yang sia-sia."

Ichigo menutup matanya, mengangkat pedangnya ketika tangan sang _hollow_ mencengkram kerah _haori_ -nya. Ichigo akan menjemput Rukia, membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

Dalam rasa sakit di tubuh juga hatinya, Ichigo berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi. Menyalurkan _reiatsu_ -nya kepada pedangnya.

' _Kumohon, Tensa Zangetsu_!'

Pedangnya dihujamkan pada dada Rukia, menembus punggung gadis itu hingga mulut gagangnya hampir menyentuh kulit. Mata sang _hollow_ terbelalak, ketika merasakan rasa aneh dari dadanya. Panas, juga terlalu terang.

 _Reiatsu_ Ichigo mulai mengalir pada tubuh inang barunya. Meresap pada jiwa Rukia.

"Sejak awal dia adalah milikku, _hollow_ ," bisik Ichigo, menggertak. Sinar matanya menunjukkan kemenangan yang tak terbantahkan. "Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya dan menyiksanya lebih dari ini. Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya dan membawanya bersamaku. Sedangkan kau, membusuklah hingga menjadi debu, _hollow_!"

"Tidak mungkin—"

Teriakan mengerikan membelah langit hitam menjadi lebih putih. Sisa _reiatsu_ Ichigo terlempar dan menetralkan udara yang tercemar. Bunga sakura berguguran, kelopaknya menandakan badai baru saja berlalu.

Matahari tak lagi tertutup awan. Hari kembali cerah ketika kegelapan sudah berlalu.

Ichigo menangkap tubuh—jiwa Rukia yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya tidak lagi menghitam dan jejak _hollow_ itu sudah menghilang. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

Gadis itu seperti tertidur lelap. Ichigo hanya memerhatikannya dalam diam, sementara hatinya berteriak bahagia pada langit. Berterima kasih karena jiwa Rukia tidak menghilang untuk selamanya.

Di dalam sana, di antara jejak _reiatsu_ -nya yang seputih es, ada _reiatsu_ lain yang menyambungkan ikatan tak terputus pada Ichigo. Jejak _reiatsu_ sang kapten masih tertinggal di sana, penanda jejak bahwa dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ichigo tersenyum lega untuk pertama kalinya.

Kakinya terasa lemas, karena luka juga kelelahan fisik. Bilah yang tertancap di kakinya sudah menghilang, bersamaan dengan _hollow_ di jiwa Rukia. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

Ichigo terduduk di atas tanah, memosisikan Rukia di atas kaki yang tak terluka. Sebagian kekuatannya membantu menetralkan jejak darah juga _reiatsu_ , proses pemulihan diri yang dipelajarinya dari mendiang sang ibu.

Ichigo berterima kasih kepadanya. Kepada langit yang kali ini tersenyum menyambut hari barunya.

Perlahan dia menunduk dan berada tepat di depan wajah Rukia. Bibirnya bergerak pasti, mengecup dalam kehangatan yang lembut. _Reiatsu_ yang tersalur, juga perasaan yang terjawabkan.

Rukia merasa dirinya seperti dipeluk selimut hangat. Tidak lagi dingin, juga tidak merasa takut dengan kegelapan dalam jiwanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna jingga terang—rambut Ichigo. Dan mata itu, coklat keemasan yang selama ini selalu dipujanya. Sekarang menatapnya begitu dekat, hingga bulu mata lentik Ichigo menyapu kulitnya.

"Ichigo?"

"Yo, Rukia."

"Aku…" Perlahan dia kembali mengingat, ketika _hollow_ menguasai jiwanya dan tubuhnya semakin melemah. "Kau, aku melihatmu."

"Ya, aku melihatmu juga sekarang." Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya dan sudut mulutnya berkedut geli.

"Aku berusaha menghentikan _hollow_ itu," ungkapnya dengan nada getir. "Aku sudah berusaha … Ichigo. Tapi, tubuhku bergerak di luar kendaliku. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara _hollow_ itu dalam pikiranku—dia bermaksud melukaimu. Aku melukaimu."

"Kau tahu itu bukan kau, Rukia. Satu-satunya yang bisa melukaiku adalah melihatmu menghilang dari hadapanku dan aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu."

Sekali lagi, Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia, membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah. "Kau sudah berjuang, Rukia. Terima kasih, karena kau tetap bertahan di sana."

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat semburat merah muda turun dari langit. Kelopak sakura yang turun berguguran. Beberapa kelopaknya jatuh di atas rambut Ichigo.

Dua warna terindah yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang kehidupannya. Dan dia akan sangat merindukannya.

"Sekarang aku menepati janjiku kepadamu. Ikutlah bersamaku, Rukia. Aku akan segera mengirim jiwamu masuk ke dalam Rukongai. Masih ada satu janji yang harus kupenuhi."

"Dan aku harus berpisah denganmu di sini, bukan?"

"Tidak akan lama, karena aku akan segera menemukanmu lagi."

Kali ini Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia lebih lama, berusaha meninggalkan juga mengingat bagaimana rasanya. Kelembutan, hangat kulit pipinya ketika ibu jari Ichigo membelainya, dan _reiatsu_ -nya sekali lagi.

Ichigo tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya lagi. Sebagian dari dirinya, berada dalam diri Rukia. Tertanam di dalam jiwanya—kekuatannya—untuk selamanya.

"Kau menciumku tiga kali," bisik Rukia, merasa tangannya bergetar untuk sesaat.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak terluka. Membantu memulihkan _reiatsu_ -mu dengan cara ini adalah yang terbaik."

Rukia tertawa, entah itu terdengar dibuat-buat atau metode aneh yang diberikan Ichigo kepadanya. Mengingatkan gadis itu pada masa kecilnya, di mana kakaknya pernah menceritakan dongeng tentang si putri salju. Dan sekarang sungguh beruntung dirinya, bisa merasakan apa yang selama ini hanya berada dalam mimpinya.

Pangeran sudah datang menjemput dengan satu uluran tangan.

Harapan menjadi nyata bagi Rukia. Setidaknya, dia bisa berjuang sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Don't' you give up_

 _I won't give up_

 _Let me love you…_ **(4)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **_*_End is only the beginning…_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Encore 1:**

Rukia tidak pernah membayangkan sosok _soutaicho_ begitu tua dan lebih cocok sebagai seorang pensiunan. Tubuhnya tidak membungkuk seperti kakek tua renta, walaupun dia berjalan menggunakan tongkat kayu besar yang ukiran kayunya serupa dengan pohon berumur ratusan tahun.

Dan Genryuusai mengamati Rukia lebih lama, hingga kaki gadis itu terasa pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama.

"Kau adalah manusia yang diselamatkan oleh bocah bodoh itu?" Suaranya rendah dan terdengar tua. Rukia semakin merasa gugup, ketika merasa semua ini terasa tak masuk akal baginya. Seorang kakek tua menjadi ketua dari para _shinigami_ , sekaligus sosok yang paling ditakuti semua jiwa. Tidak termasuk Ichigo.

"Aku berada di sini, kakek. Tidak perlu menyindir orang yang hanya berjarak lima kaki darimu," ungkap Ichigo, yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Rukia.

"Diam kau, bocah bodoh! Kau mengatakan dirimu ketua divisi 13, tapi tugasmu adalah mengacau dan berbuat onar! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Isshin di masa mudanya!"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Setidaknya, aku masih menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Diam, sebelum aku menambah masa hukumanmu, bocah!"

Teriakan Genryuusai berhasil membuat Rukia bergidik. Seperti seekor singa yang mengaum di tengah rimba hutan. Kakek tua yang menguasai segalanya.

"Aku bisa melihat potensi darimu, walapun itu tidak murni dari pribadimu sendiri, manusia," lanjut Genryuusai, kali ini menatap Rukia.

Rukia mengerjap, sebelum berdeham dan menyadari bahwa _soutaicho_ sedang berbicara dengannya. "Rukia. Namaku Rukia, _soutaicho_."

"Kau manusia yang memiliki adat daripada orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangmu."

"Kakek, sudah kukatakan—"

"Diam, Kurosaki!" Genryuusai mengetukkan tongkatnya keras, hingga aura di dalam ruangan berubah lebih mencekam. "Dan kau, Rukia. Aku harus mengambil keputusan dan mengadakan rapat dengan seluruh anggota Central 46—untuk memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan kauterima."

"Kakek—"

"Tapi, melihat kekuatanmu yang tidak biasa, berikut _reiatsu_ Kurosaki yang berada dalam jiwamu, aku sungguh melihat potensi. Bahkan, kau tidak pingsan berhadapan denganku dalam jarak sedekat ini."

Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, terlihat tak yakin.

"Tidak ada jiwa baru yang tak tertekan oleh _reiatsu_ -ku, karena kekuatanku terlalu besar untuk dirasakan mereka. Kecuali dirimu. Dan kasus _hollow_ misterius yang sedang diincar oleh Soul Society kini sudah terpecahkan, berkat dirimu juga Kurosaki."

Rukia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi senyumnya terangkat. Dia merasa lega untuk sekarang.

"Kau bisa tinggal sementara waktu bersama Kurosaki. Perkembangan _reiatsu_ kalian di luar dugaan, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu jauh darinya, sebelum kami meneliti lebih lanjut."

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada Mayuri," pinta Ichigo, merasa setengah wajahnya membeku pucat.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bocah," balas Genryuusai geram. "Baiklah, aku akan mengadakan rapat segera bersama seluruh kapten, terkecuali dirimu, bocah. Hukumanmu berjalan mulai saat ini."

Ichigo menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, mencibir dalam hati.

Rukia menunduk dalam sebelum berbalik dan pergi bersama Ichigo yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Langkahnya hampir mencapai pintu keluar, ketika Genryuusai memanggil namanya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Wajahmu terlihat tak asing, dari seseorang yang selama ini berdiam diri di dalam kediaman divisi 6."

.

.

.

.

.

 _You've got a big heart_

 _The way you see the world_

 _It got you this far_

 _You might have some bruises_

 _And a few of scars_

 _But you know you're gonna be okay_

 _Even though you're scared_

 _You're stronger than you know_

 _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_

 _Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_

 _If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_

 _Chase the sky into the ocean_

 _That's when something wild calls you home, home_ **(5)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Encore 2:**

Rukia melihat pertama kalinya pohon sakura mekar begitu indah di Soul Society. Pohon yang begitu besar, hampir terlihat bersinar di gelapnya malam. Malam ini cerah, tidak menutup jalan setapak pada bukit terindah di Seireitei.

Tangan Ichigo tergenggam erat pada Rukia, jari mereka saling bertaut.

Rukia enggan melepaskannya, ketika napasnya naik turun tidak stabil. Merasa antusias, takut, berikut gugup. Berharap ini bukanlah sekadar mimpi. Kenyataan hampir membutakan matanya.

Dan kemudian rasa hangat itu menyeruak di tengah dada. Perasaan lama yang sudah terkubur dalam memori. Rukia merasakan telepati dari kenangan masa kecilnya kembali menajamkan inderanya.

Sakura, selalu di bawah pohon ini ketika mereka membagi perasaan bahagia mereka.

Rukia berbalik dan senyumnya terukir di wajahnya. Senyum terbesar yang membuat pipinya tidak lagi kaku.

Dia menemukannya, keluarga yang tidak akan pernah menghilang—bersatu kembali. Sosok itu membalas senyumnya. Membagi rasa bahagia yang semanis warna musim semi.

Di mana semuanya dimulai, kisahnya berikut perjuangannya yang tidak akan pernah lagi membuatnya sendirian.

Rukia melihat Ichigo di sisinya, selalu ada di sana ketika ikatan mereka semakin kuat. Menggumamkan kalimat 'kau adalah sebuah takdir terindah' juga 'aku ada untukmu' membuat hidup gadis itu terasa lengkap.

Kini perjuangannya baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

 **1\. Come Up For Air** by **Skylar Grey**

 **2\. One Last Time** by **Ariana Grande**

 **3\. Make You Stay** by **The Girl And Dreamcatcher**

 **4\. Let Me Love You** by **DJ Snake feat. Justin Bieber**

 **5\. Something Wild** by **Lindsey Stirling feat. Andrew McMahon**

 _This one special fic is for_ **aRaRaNcHa**! Terima kasih untuk partisipasinya dalam event #EndofArcana dan ini adalah salah satu hadiah dariku bagi pemenang terfavorit. Maaf karena keterlambatan fic ini dan semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kak Ararancha, semoga suka ya!

Ada lima list lagu terselip di antara jeda waktu. Itu adalah playlist yang aku gunakan untuk menulis. Lagu terakhir, Something Wild, sangat-sangat-sangat magical dan menginspirasi! _Beautiful violin string from Lindsey Stirling, she's one of my favorite instrumental musician_.

Sesuai request, kisah ini dibalik takdirnya antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo menjadi shinigami dan menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 13 (Ukitake pensiun tapi dia masih hidup, sangat disayangkan dibuat mati ga jelas :p) dan Rukia sebagai manusia. Dia sakit, kanker otak, dan hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Kuharap ini sesuai dengan bayangan kak Ararancha, karena aku gak begitu pandai dalam mengetik romance (mohon maaf~). Hanya ingin menekankan bahwa ikatan reiatsu itu tidak boleh dianggap remeh, apalagi reiatsu Ichigo sudah menyelamatkan hidup Rukia di sini. Kekuatan reiatsu Rukia meningkat (tidak sebanyak Ichigo dalam manga aslinya) dan hollow yang bersarang di dalam jiwanya menghilang (mati). Diambil juga dari **Fade to Black** , di mana Rukia dikuasai oleh 2 hollow Homura dan Shizuku.

Di Encore 2, Rukia dan Ichigo sedang menunggu Hisana (dan Byakuya) di bawah pohon sakura. Dan akhirnya sosok Hisana yang ditemui Rukia di sini, dia tidak mati dan menjadi istri dari Byakuya.

Judul ficnya diambil dari lagu yang selalu kudengar akhir-akhir ini, dari **BLACKPINK**. Lagunya enak didengar dan aku suka banget dengan _music video_ -nya. Entah mengapa warna pastel di situ tepat banget menggambarkan _broken heart_ -nya.

Aku baru mengerti benar tentang konsep reinkarnansi dalam pengiriman jiwa ke Soul Society, setelah baca Bleachwiki. Jiwa yang sudah mati di dunia manusia akan dikirim ke Rukongai atau malah menjadi hollow. Lalu, jiwa yang berada di Rukongai, bila mati sekali lagi (seperti Kaien, Miyako, dll) akan terlahir kembali menjadi jiwa baru di dunia manusia (reinkarnansi). Dan baru teringat ketika Masaki mati, ke mana jiwanya pergi?

Fic one-shot setelah beberapa lama aku gak mengetik, semoga berkenan dan bisa menghibur! Fic multichapter lainnya akan segera menyusul. Maaf karena kehidupan di duta sangat memakan waktu sehingga aku tidak punya kesempatan buat menulis seoptimal dulu. Aku akan berusaha buat kembali produktif (mudah"an) ;) Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mendukung (menagih… haha), kalian mengingatkanku betapa berharganya menulis ini. Menulis, tanpa kusadari, sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

 _Thank you for reading this fic. Love you_ ,

 **Morning Eagle**.


End file.
